The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories for electric guitars and more particularly to a manual volume or tone increaser or decreaser operable by the guitarist without removing the hand from the strumming area of the guitar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric guitars are provided with volume and tone controls on the surface of the guitar usually at a position remote from the strumming area. In the playing of electric guitars, to achieve certain effects, often times the guitarist manually increases or decreases the volume or tone during the play of a musical piece thus necessitating the removal of the hand from the strumming area to effect rotation of the volume or tone control knob while a particular note is still being emitted with the hand then returning very quickly to the strumming area to proceed the play of the musical piece.
Accessory devices have been built to facilitate this volume or tone control, such devices usually taking the form of foot operated devices which thereby enable the guitarist to maintain the hand in the playing position while effecting the changes of volume or tone during the play of the piece.
In playing an electric guitar, in order to obtain a pure simulated violin type tone, it is necessary that the volume control, for example, be increased or decreased linearly. That is, spasmodic or intermittent actuation of the volume control by hand or by foot will preclude the desired effect.
When attempting to effect a violin-type tone manually, the guitarist usually uses one finger to quickly rotate the volume, for example, from zero to maximum, and then perhaps back to zero or some point in between. However, such movement may be erratic or spasmodic or totally missed thus precluding the desired effect.
With respect to pedally operated devices, the foot lacks the sensativity of the hand in creating such an effect, particularly if a prolonged violin-type tone is desired. Furthermore, with such foot operated devices, cords, batteries or electronics are usually required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a manual volume increaser or decreaser for an electric guitar that provides a linear volume boost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved accessory for an electric guitar to provide volume/tone control by the guitarist without removal of the hand from the strumming area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved accessory for an electric guitar which requires no electrical connections and is readily attachable to existing electric guitars.